


Our Sinister Secrets

by Fandom_Nerd



Series: Our Sinister Secrets [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drama, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, PTSD, Smut, Stalking, Swearing, Torture, Violence, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Nerd/pseuds/Fandom_Nerd
Summary: Juvia goes out drinking one night and meets a handsome stranger. They get to dancing and drinking. One thing leads to another and they wake up in the same bed. Once they both head back to their everyday lives they soon discover they are in opposing Mafia families. Deciding it's a good way to learn intel about the other's secrets they enter a relationship not knowing the other knows.They both quickly realize that they are deeper in than they originally bargained for. Secrets start slipping out, war threatens them, family and love are pitted against each other. Can these two survive unscathed or will one go too far for their family?
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: Our Sinister Secrets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194368
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Our Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! 
> 
> I originally posted this on Wattpad a few years back, but I will be removing it from there and posting it here! This is the same one as found on Wattpad but the other stories that were published there will slowly move over here. Some will be dramatically changed. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

The beat of the song pulses through me, making my steps even shaker than they already were. I fumble around to find the bar in this dark club that is drowned in people: Without the strobing lights from the DJ station, it would be impossible to see where I am, possibly even where the bar is. 

I grasp the empty glass in my hand; the clear cup starts to slip from my hand to the sleek floor: I grip it tighter and push myself to the bar, trying not to fall in the process. Shoving, I don't let anyone stop me from landing at the bar and slam the empty glass on the wood in front of the bartender. I heave myself up to a barstool, carefully so as not to raise my dress higher on me than it already is just below my rump. 

Truthfully, if it hadn't been for my father telling me what to do every day of my life, I wouldn't be out here getting plastered next to every playboy in the town. He just get's so restrictive to the point that I can't stand him anymore. 

I fiddle with the glass, letting it shimmer in the strobe lights. I probably should have told Gajeel where I am so he doesn't worry. However, if I had done that he would not have let me wear this dress that makes me feel free. It is almost freeing in a literal sense but I'm not wearing pants like I'm always having to do. 

I don't really have any friends that are female. I guess that's the price to pay where you're the secret daughter to the leader of the most well-known mafia group in the country. Yay me. 

Phantom Lord has practically run this country for generations. As soon as my father passes the title on to me, I'll be in charge. He's so paranoid to the point he rarely ever lets me do anything I want. I have to sneak out of my apartment just to go out to a bar alone. This is probably being reported to him right now because he's got guys all over the place, watching. 

I check over my shoulder to see if I can spot any of my father's close friends. The married ones tend to come here more often than others do: They tend to hang around this club for the ladies. Sure enough, there is one in the back booth with a long blonde in his lap chewing on his ear. No one gives a damn about him but if I were doing that with a guy, I'd be in the wrong. I hate my father's double standards. 

I turn back to the bar and motion for the bartender. The sleek man glides to me and leans on the bar to even his face with mine. 

"What do you want sweetheart?" The guy asks while staring at my chest: My large breasts are about to pop from the thin material that is holding them from peaking out too much. A little flirting can't hurt, can it? I push my arms in tight to my body so that my assets are even more prominent.

"A brandy old fashion," I say each word with more care than they should have. He leaves to grab the brandy from off of the shelf while I slink my head down. If only there was actually someone that would actually try and flirt back instead of doing what I ask. 

"Having a hard day?" A voice asks on my right. I glance over and there is a man with dark hair, bangs are covering parts of his forehead. He's in a dark suit with his collar open so his chest is open. He's cute but more than likely a playboy like everyone else in here. 

"What about you?" I ask back. I don't have time for this: I have a date with a drink and several more. My new drink slides to me, stopping at my wrist. I pick it up and give it a twirl in the glass before I take a sip of the burning liquid. 

"I had a fine day, nothing interesting. I see you like a good old boy's drink," he motions to the glass in my hand. I give a sarcastic smile, downing the liquor like it's a shot. I slam the now empty glass on the table for the bartender to take care of. 

"So, you end every Thursday at a club, sipping on a beer?" I ask, not because I am really interested in what he's done through the day: It's just that I can't stand people who think casually drinking in the week at a club is ok. Every time I met one they turn out to be a psycho: Like my last boyfriend. 

"I was actually here with my friends. They decided to all leave and go home to their girlfriends or pillows; I decided to stay and drink, not that it's any of your business though," he says finishing off his beer. Fair enough. 

"You have an important meeting tomorrow?" I ask, deciding that he may not be worth flirting with but he may be a good drinking partner for the night. Gajeel wouldn't be a good one because he wouldn't let me drink that much. 

"No, although only a crazy person would think to ask a question like that," He says leaning closer to me. I hum for a minute like I'm thinking of something to answer with. He's got a point. 

"I'm not crazy, but I want to do shots with you. You have been the only man in here that hasn't tried to flirt with me," I say getting closer to him; I can smell the beer slipping through his lips. 

"What if I am trying to flirt with you?" He asks, sitting back up. I follow suit and straighten my back, just like I was taught. Aren't I just a good child?

"Then you are doing a poor job at it. You might want to consult with someone and work on your skills," I say with a smirk. "But back to the shots question. You up for it?" I ask seriously. 

"Why not, it will be the highlight of my evening." He says unbuttoning his jacket. So, he's finally loosening up and getting ready to take some shots.

"Bartender!" I shout over the music so he can hear me. He rushes over to us this time and waits for me to order something. "Two shots of Grey Goose," I order. I look over to the man about to take a shot with me. "I hope you like vodka?" I say without entirely caring. I feel that if one is going to do shots might as well do it with vodka. 

"Grey Goose is actually my favorite vodka," he says without missing a beat. The bartender sets down two shot glasses and fills them up with alcohol. The man grabs the shot closest to him and waits for me. I grab mine and hold it close to my mouth, waiting for him this time. "On three...One, two, three," as soon as he finishes the word three, I down the drink. It quickly burns on the way down: It's been a while since I've taken a shot. 

"Shall we have another?" I ask, leaving the empty shot glass sitting in front of me. 

This girl just keeps on going. She's already had two old fashions along with a shot of vodka and it's a weeknight: Doesn't she have a job to go to tomorrow? Well, as long as I'm here, I might as well enjoy myself. 

"Sure, a few more won't hurt," I say, waiting for the bartender to pour another. 

He kept on pouring us shots because she didn't stop ordering them until after the fifth one. I'm not really complaining because I'm used to shots but what I am wondering is how she is not passed out on the floor right now? She must be used to drinking like this, which is concerning. 

"So, before you decide to order another shot, why is a girl, dressed as you are, here alone? Shouldn't you have some friends helping you?" I ask, starting to have to concentrate more on my words than I did earlier. She freezes in her spot and slowly turns to look at me. 

"Let's just chalk it up to my father being a bit more protective of me than he should be," she says, patting my shoulder like I'm a friend that didn't know not to ask that question. I look down at her hand that is slipping down my chest and back to her side. 

"How about a dance?" She stands up with a surprising amount of grace. After five shots in a body like hers –and it's a body—I would be done. I shake my head at her question. Shots, I'll do; Dancing, I will not. 

"I'm not much of a dancer. I prefer to sit and drink while watching everyone else dance," I say. That's not completely true because I did dance quite a bit when I was a kid but now I feel that it's just a waste of time. The blue-haired girl leans in close and pushes her...assets into my side. Is she trying to seduce me so I will dance with her? Does she want to dance that bad with me? 

"Please? Just one dance then I will set you free for the night," She whispers in my ear. She starts to tug on my arm, demanding to be danced with. I give a sigh and stand up. 

"One dance, then I'm leaving. I do have a job to go to tomorrow," I warn her, letting her drag me to the dance floor with tons of dancing people smashed against one another. She starts to lead me to the middle of the dance floor but I tug on her hand just enough so she swings into my arms. "I don't like people watching me. So, this corner will have to do," I tickle into her ear. She smirks, pressing herself against me so I can feel all of her assets parts against me. This girl is quite a handful and I kind of like it. I always like someone who is challenging for me. 

"Before I continue dancing with you, you don't have a girlfriend that will come and hunt me down, right?" She asks in my ear, making it hot with her breath. I give a soft chuckle and lean down to her ear to reply. 

"No, I find them clingy and pointless. What about you? A boyfriend?" I ask back. She gives a soft almost silent grumble before answering back to me. 

"I use to have one but he turned out to be kind of crazy, so we broke up. Why are you going to do something that would make a boyfriend jealous?" she asks in a sultry voice. 

"Do you want me to, is the question," I tease in her ear that's hidden behind her long blue hair. She presses herself tighter to me somehow and gives a soft moan. 

"If my answer was yes, what would you do exactly?" She purrs in my ear. I take a deep breath to steady myself. I've never met a girl that likes to play games such as this. 

To answer her question, I make sure she's secured tightly to me, hitching her left leg up so it's hooking onto my right thigh. Her legs just go on forever. I glance at her face but she is still patiently waiting for me to continue so, I start to bounce us to the beat of the music so our bodies are rubbing against each other, just a bit. She wraps her arms around my neck and adds some moves of her own. She starts to swing her hair back and forth to the music as well. 

I dip her down until her head is level with her waist and I pull her back up tight against mine. Our breath mingles to mix into one breath instead of two separate ones. I take a look into her eyes and they are dark pools begging to be explored. 

I smash my mouth against hers and lick her lips with my tongue. She lets her mouth open and I take the opportunity to slip my tongue in. Her mouth is silky and soft, it's like I could get lost for hours just kissing her. 

She pulls away to take a deep breath. I take the opportunity and catch mine for a second and focus on her neck. She lets out a moan and grabs tight to my hair. She pushes my head into her neck more but I force my head up to look at her and take a couple of breaths. 

"You want to go to my place? It's not far from here?" I ask breathlessly. All she does is nod her head before returning to kiss me. I pull away and lead her off the dance floor: I guide her back to my place where we can continue this in private.

It might be part of the alcohol and part of her dress but I just can't seem to focus on anything except getting her out of her dress and getting her into my bed. The way she commands my attention is unlike any other girl I've slept with in the past. 

What makes her so special to me?


	2. Our Seprate Ways Part 1

A stupid and very irritating sound goes off. Its constant beeping makes me want to throw a pillow at the stupid alarm...Shit. I fling my body upright and scramble for my phone that has to be around here somewhere. I thrash my hands through the bed sheets and my right-hand hits a thigh. 

Oh, right, I slept with the guy from the bar last night. I pause for a second and look at his sleeping face to see if he's going to wake up. He doesn't look as grumpy when he's sleeping as he does when he's awake. 

I don't have time for this right now. I need to find this stupid phone to shut off the ringing. I flop out of the bed onto the floor; the cold breeze makes me realize I'm not even wearing my underwear. Of course, I'm not wearing my underwear. I lay my head on the carpet and search under the bed for the stupid beeping device of mine.

I see it face down under the bed. I stick my hand out to reach it but the stupid device won't stick to my hand. I fumble with it for a bit more and finally, my hand grasps it and drags it from under the bed frame. 

I quickly sit back up and my head spins around me: The mattress seems to swish back and forth. I should really have learned by now that doing anything quickly is only going to make my hangover worse. I lay my hands on the mattress and pull myself up to my feet, slowly, this time. 

I look at my phone and see I'm supposed to be meeting Gajeel in half an hour. Crap, I absolutely forgot that I was meeting him early this morning. I need to get dressed, back to my apartment, shower, clean up, and then go meet Gajeel.

First on the list is to get dressed: If only I could find my dress. I look around the bed but all that's there is a pair of boxers and my underwear. Well, at least that's a start. I reach for my underwear as another alarm goes off: This time it's not mine though. 

I see the dark-haired man stir and reach for his phone which is conveniently placed on the end table next to him. He sits up and clicks the stop button as I finish sliding on my underwear. He wipes his face with his hand to discard the sleep from him. He peers over to me and tenses up. 

"Don't worry, as soon as I find all my things I will leave and be out of your way," I say and look around for my dress once more. Where is it; it couldn't possibly be that far in this apartment. I hear a sigh of relief from the man and he starts to chuckle. "What's so funny?" I ask confused while still searching for my garment.

"You, you can't seem to find your dress," He laughs out. "By the way, it's in the living room on the couch. I threw it there right after you practically torn my shirt off me," he so kindly reminds me. He stands up, letting all of his sculpted body out into the open. He walks over to his dresser and searches around for clothes. 

I hurry over to the brown couch in the living room that has my blue dress draped around the arm of the left side. I snatch it up--placing my phone on the coffee table-- and slip it back on in a hurry. It feels good to be back into some kind of garment, even though this doesn't provide much coverage. 

Just as I finish getting all my large assets into the tiny cloth my phone rings and vibrates on the coffee table. I grab it and swipe to answer it then I place it to my ear and greet the caller. 

"Juvia, where are you? You should have been at the office fifteen minutes ago," the gruff voice shouts in my ear. I take a quick glance at the time on my phone and sure enough, I'm running super late now.

"I'll explain everything later. Do you think you can meet me at my apartment in 10 minutes?" I ask. I feel my stomach start to twirl around itself. "Also, if it's not too much, could you please bring some crackers with you?" I try to keep the liquor inside. 

"Um, sure are you ok?" He asks. I just hum a yes and hang up. I would say goodbye to Gajeel but it feels like if I open my mouth something other than words will come out. I don't need to be hurling all over a stranger’s apartment. I hurry out and hold a hand over my mouth to make sure everything stays in. 

I step outside of the lobby and start walking back to my apartment. I could call a cab or flag one down but the motions of doing either of those seem like the worst idea in the world at the moment. The morning air is actually clearing my head more and more with each step I take. By the time I reach my apartment building I'm feeling much less nauseous: I feel safe enough to take my hand away from my lips and leave it down at my side. 

The doorman greets me with his usual great attitude. I give a nod to him and head to the elevator. The doors shut only to open on my floor to a sight that makes me feel sicker than the booze does. 

Bora: That crazy bastard is here again? I give a sigh and walk right past him to my apartment door. I jingle my keys around to find the one for my apartment. I hear footsteps behind me and I peer back, sure enough, Bora is following me.

"Did you sleep with another guy? Juiva, you should be more careful; he could have been a creep," the creep says. I turn around after unlocking my door.

"Look, Bora, you are not my boyfriend anymore. Who I sleep with, when I sleep with them is none of your concern. Now leave me alone before I call the cops on you, or worse," I threaten and slip in my door. I quickly lock it and give a sigh. At least he made it easy this time.

My stomach gurgles and I can feel the motion of my stomach giving into the liquor sitting in the pit of my stomach. I rush to the toilet and heave everything I ate and drank last night into the porcelain bowl. The residue in my mouth burns, that along with the smell, making me want to pour my stomach into the bowl again.

I hear the door unlock and close only to be followed by heavy footsteps that are getting closer to me. I slowly look back and see a big shadow in my bathroom doorway. 

"You went out drinking again, but this time you didn't tell me. I would have come with you," Gajeels says. I give a sigh and lay my head on the seat. 

"I don't need a babysitter. That was the whole reason for me going out. Plus, if you're always with me then how are you going to find a girlfriend?" I tease, closing my eyes. He walks closer to me making his footsteps boom: They make me want to go into a soundproof room for a week. How can he walk so loudly? 

I sense him crouch down and move something towards me that crinkles. I peer my right eye open and see a white sleeve of crackers. He's so mean and helpful; it's not fair of him to be like that. I lazily reach up and take the crackers. I fumble with the seal and throw them at him so he can deal with the stupid wrapper. 

"Open them for me...please," I half demand while wanting to hurl into the bowl again. He just smirks and opens the package with ease and hands it over to me once more. I take a single cracker and bite half a corner off. The salty plain cracker slowly absorbs the disgusting taste from my mouth. 

"It's clear that you do need a babysitter if you come home like this on a Friday morning," Gajeel observes. "Where did you stay, or did you sleep here all night?" He teases. I grumble at him and sit up slowly to face him properly.

"Help me to the couch," I grab his shoulders. He lifts me up without much effort then guides me to the couch. I plop into a slouch and close my eyes. "I was with a guy," I say randomly to answer his question. I'll do this often, answer his questions after five minutes of silence or another topic.

"Anyone we know or was it a complete mystery this time?" he asks while handing me another cracker. I finish my first one like a rabbit and sit to think for a moment. I don't believe I know him: It's strange because I usually know everyone at the club we were at. 

"I didn't know him. He is a new face for me," I say and start to munch on my second cracker. "I find that surprising because I was at the club that your dad owns," I say to be more specific so he can get on the strange train with me. 

"That's odd. Everyone that goes to my father's club is usually people we know," he mumbles. He gives me an awkward look and sighs. I know that look all too well, he's hiding something. 

"What is it?" I ask, sitting up from my slouch. 

"Speaking of fathers...yours had decided he wants to see you," Gajeel says slowly so I can catch all his words. "And he wants to see you today, specifically now," He adds while looking away from me. 

"What does he want now?" I ask irritably from my seat. I debate throwing a pillow at him but I'm not mad at him, I'm mad at my father. "Wasn't scolding me in front of all the top branch members enough for that man?

"All I know is that it's about that young group that has been stepping into our territory lately," Gajeel explains from his slouching position on the couch next to me.

"How far have they gotten this time?" I ask. Every time we seem to think we're ahead of Fairy Tail, they are right on our heels. They have been stealing almost all of our business partners and areas that we deal in. 

"I don't have an exact number but it's not looking good for us. We need to do something about them or we're history," he says while staring at my carpet, intensely. I give a sigh and feel the urge to puke once more. Not this again!

I rush back to the bathroom and land my knees on the hard tile. I should work on my landing because the pain seeps from just where I landed to my full knees. I squeeze my eyes closed in the pain but the urge to heave is more demanding. I spill everything—brandy old fashions, vodka, and the sandwich I had that evening—into the once spotless toilet. I'm going to hate cleaning this later tonight. 

"Gajeel!" I shout for him to come to me. I hear his footsteps pound against my floor again and wish he wouldn't run. "Can you go I my room and get me something to wear. I'm going to get cleaned up," I ask the burly man in the doorway. 

"Are you sure you're ok to take a shower?" He asks skeptically. He walks towards me and pulls my hair out of my face. I push his hand away and stand up with help from the sink. 

"I will be fine. I don't think I have anything more to throw up. Plus, my father waits for no one, not even me," I say and shuffle over to my shower. I turn around and shoo him out so I can undress. We're close but not that close. He grumbles and walks out of the room to grab my clothes: At least, I hope that's what he's doing and he's not planning on leaving me to drive myself to my father's office. 

Guess I'll find out soon enough. Time for a nice cleansing shower to wash off last night.


	3. Our Seprate Ways Part 2

I hear her scuttle out of the bedroom to search for her dress. The blue-haired girl was good company last night. I usually wind up bored with them when it actually comes to getting dirty but she went all the way and then some. A guy could get used to it, but I'll most likely never see her again, let alone sleep with her. 

I find a new pair of boxers and head over to my closet to find a clean outfit for the day. Work calls me to look nice, so, suits are what I wear almost every day because nothing says I'm a businessman like a suit. I decide to put on a classic white shirt and a grey suit.

A buzzing sound calls my attention to my phone to see a call from Natsu. I give a sigh and pick up the phone. I'm not running late so what could his problem be? 

"What do you need Natsu?" I ask.

"Everyone is being called in early to the office. We have some big news and need everyone here ASAP," he says quickly. I give a sigh and look at the time. I don't normally have to be to work for another hour and a half, so this must be big.

"I have to take a shower but I can be there in twenty minutes," I explain. That's pushing my drive time but I can handle it. I'm not like Natsu behind the wheel but I can get to places faster than the average person. 

"Sounds good, I'll go and tell the others," Natsu says and hangs up without saying another word. I sigh again and toss my phone onto my chaotic bed. I'll have to clean that when I get back home tonight; I won't have time to clean it now. 

I open the steel and glass door to my office and walk to my desk to drop my case off. As I turn around there is an idiot in my doorway. I give a sigh and walk towards him, pushing him out of my office and into the main hall. 

"So why did I have to come in early?" I ask in a deeper voice than normal. I guess my voice hasn't quite wakened up yet. Natsu stops me and turns me to look at him. "What?" I shout. He could have just asked me to stop but that's not Natsu's way. 

"Why do you look like that?" He eyes me up and down like I'm wearing a clown suit.

"Like what?" I ask confused. I took a shower, I have all my clothing on. I don't know what the problem is.

"You look tired, almost like you haven't slept all night," he observes. I shake my head, starting to get frustrated with Natsu. That's what this is about? 

"If that's all, we have a meeting to get to," I say and keep walking. If this meeting is important enough to come in early then we don't have time for this.

"Seriously, how long did you stay after we left?" The idiot asks, walking behind me to the conference room. 

"If you really want to know I found a woman to occupy my time last night," I say so only he can hear me. I don't need everyone at the office to think of me as a playboy. I open the doors to the conference room and take a seat next to Mirajane, so Natsu can't sit next to me: I've had enough of him for a while.

"So, what's the important news?" I start because everyone's here now. Erza—the leader of the group—stands up, her red hair flows softly behind her. 

"We found out some crucial news early this morning from our informants. The leader of Phantom Lord has a daughter," She announces in her tough voice. Levy—Our bookkeeper—gasps and puts a hand over her mouth in shock. This is some news that could favor us. 

"How exactly does this help us?" Natsu asks. "Why do we care that he has a daughter. It's to be expected of him, otherwise, how is he going to pass on Phantom Lord?" He adds with a lick of sense. Erza grunts with her eyes closed; after taking a breath she aims her cold eyes on Natsu. 

"If you would have let me finish I was getting there," she says without a hint of happiness or anger. 

"Sorry," Natsu apologizes from across the table to Erza. She simply nods her head.

"This girl has been kept secret from everyone except top branch members in their family. If we can find her and either bring her to our side or get her to spill secrets about their weakness it might be the push we need to finally get rid of Phantom Lord forever," she slams her fists on the table in a demonstration.

"How do you plan to find this girl? What does she even look like?" Mirajane asks in her light voice from next to me. "Even if we did find this girl the chance of her actually betraying her family is very slim," She adds with concern.

"Well, to start our informant is working on getting a photo and her name. Anything they can scrounge up about her. Second, I know one person that is very persuasive that might be able to get her to join us or work with us," Erza says and turns to me. I freeze in my seat. 

"You want me to find this girl and what, say "will you join us in destroying your family?" That is never going to work," I demonstrate for her. Erza's eyes don't budge an inch. 

"You are the most persuasive person I know. You'll come up with something," she smiles and sits back down in her chair at the head of the table. 

"What if Gray can't get her to talk? What then?" Levy asks in her small voice. Erza gives a sigh. 

"Makarov and Laxus will be here in a year. If she doesn't speak by then Makarov gave orders to Laxus to do what he has to in order to get the information we need," Erza says in a solemn tone. No one is a huge fan of Laxus –all but Mira because she's dating him— because he's always intense with everyone and almost never smiles. He's the best at interrogation because he gets into people's minds.

"I'll get it done," I say without looking at anyone in particular. I don't need Laxus on the loose; We don't need Laxus on the loose.

"In that case, I will get her file to you as soon as we have one," Erza informs us and then dismisses us. I stand up, scooting my chair in, and going back to my office. I wonder what this girl is like. I wonder if we're even going to get along easily or if she's a difficult one. Being hidden for her entire life must be lonely. I bet that her communication skills aren’t that great.

"Hey, Gray, wait up a minute," a voice calls out. I turn around and see Natsu running up to me. "Are you sure that you're up to such a big mission?" He asks. I just nod, not really wanting to get into a big conversation right now.

"Hey, how's Lucy?" I ask trying to get the conversation off of me. Lucy got stabbed about a week ago pretty bad for choosing to stay with Natsu. Her father wasn't that happy with choosing someone in the mafia.

"She's doing better," he says smiling. He will always smile if the subject is Lucy. He's totally whipped by her and he can't deny it nor will he.

"Then how are you doing with everything?" I ask him. I know that he took it pretty hard on himself when Lucy got injured. 

"I only wish that I had gotten there sooner so I could have stopped it," Natsu says to the point I can barely hear him. 

I remember that day very clearly. Natsu was in a panic like never before and he just said that we need to help Lucy. After that, he ran out the door so I followed him. By the time I got to the door of Lucy's house, Natsu had Lucy in his lap. There was blood everywhere: The floor, on Lucy, and on Natsu was just gushes of blood. Her father had stabbed her pretty well. Lucky for us Wendy was near so she came to patch her up. She's bedridden currently till her stitches heal.

"You're just a big softy for that blonde," I see the frown on his face and say. Natsu is almost always happy and as much as he irritates the crap out of me I like seeing him that way. Natsu perks back up like we hadn't had the conversation at all. 

"Just you wait till you get a girl of your own. Then you'll be the one that's soft," he teases back. I snort at his comment, yeah right.

"To do that I need to find a girl that doesn't irritate the hell out of me which is almost every girl I know," I say, walking into my office. 

"Well, there is Erza and Levy. They don't irritate you," Natsu mentions. I just shake my head. 

"However, they are co-workers and I don't date people I work with," I say. "Don't you have work of your own to do or was it annoy me day and I just forgot to put it in the calendar?" I lean back in my chair.

"I'm leaving, but I'm glad Lucy has Levy just like I'm glad I have you. That gladness is just buried deep, deep down," he jokes and leaves my office. With him out of my office, I can finally have some peace and quiet to work. I did not get the recommended amount of sleep last night and I had to come to work early: I'm beat and it's only nine am. 

Maybe there were hints to this mysterious girl that we just overlooked. I slap a vanilla file on my desk and open it. I search through the mounts and piles of information that we have about Jose but nothing seems to even mention having a daughter. His wife died many years ago but there were no births reported not even miscarriages. Where did this girl come from?

If we're going to finish Phantom Lord then I'm gonna need information on her soon. I don’t even know how old this girl is. For all we know she's 12 or possibly 30. If she's 12 then I'm gonna look like a creep when I talk to her. If she's 30 then she's not gonna listen to me who's younger than she is. If only I had a file that I could study, it would make things so much easier. 

Maybe if I call Erza she might know how close we are to getting one. I know I should have asked this question during the meeting but my mind went numb when she said she wanted me to get the girl. I reach over for my phone and pick it up and dial Erza's office. It rings twice and she picks up, just like always.

"What do you need," she asks in her normal voice. I give a sigh at my stupid-sounding question.

"I don't mean to rush you but do you have a time frame on when I'll get the file? The sooner the better. Do you have any information on her: Do you have her name or age?" I ask hoping for any kind of answers. I hear her sigh loudly over the phone. That would be a no then. 

"I don't have much. I have no clue what her name is but I know that she's around eighteen, nineteen. I don't have any more than that. Our informants said that they should have a file on her in a day or two. It won't be much but it's better than nothing," she explains. I give a sigh of relief. She's around my age. I can deal with that.

"Thank you, I'll leave you alone and get back to work then," I hang up. I wonder if I've ever bumped into this girl on the street. Why is she such a mystery? I get why her father wanted to keep her from us but to tell only the top branch members is odd. What's he afraid of?


	4. Our Friendship

I slip on my underwear and a pair of skin-tight pants. After I slip on a long sleeve shirt I walk out of the bathroom. I spot Gajeel sprawled out on the couch. I finish towel drying my hair and toss it on the bathroom sink as I walk to him. My wet hair clings to my skin and shows soft curls against my light skin. I walk over to the dark-haired beast and slap him on the shoulder. 

"We need to get going. We're probably much later than he's going to let slide," I stated, grabbing my keys from the table. I hear him grumble and stand up to walk behind me. 

"You look much better. It's amazing what a quick shower and some fresh clothes will do for a person," he teases from behind me. I shove my elbow back so it hits him in the stomach. I hear him grunt but I know just as well that didn't really hurt him.

"Inside I'm still a mess, that's why you're the one that's driving. I dictate as I lock my door. The last thing I need is for Bora to show up and invite himself into my place. I've learned that the hard way. I had left my apartment for two minutes to get the mail and when I get back, I find a bora spread out on my couch waiting for me. 

"So, the guy you were with last night, anything weird about him?" Gajeel inquires. I think back to the dark-haired man. I shake my head no.

"I don't think so. I can tell you a story about crazy though if you want," I offer him. I know he's not much for gossip but every now and then he likes to hear some. He just shrugs his shoulders. "Bora was at my door this morning. He said I shouldn't be sleeping around with other guys," I laugh out.

"He seriously showed up again? Hasn't he got the message by now that you are not interested in him anymore?" Gajeel asks. It's my turn to shrug my shoulders.

"I told him if he didn't leave I was going to call the cops on him, or worse," I smirk. I know that Gajeel would like that comment; He's the one that has been overseeing my training lately: He's a good sparring partner. He's about the only one that doesn't take it easy on me and I feel like I have a challenge.

"Good for you. Now for an opponent that is more difficult: Your father," He teases. I punch him in the shoulder lightly but truthfully, he's right, no one ever wins with my father, not even me.

I walk on Gajeel's left as we enter my father's office. I always find his office stuffy and in need of some natural light. I know we’re in some shady business but does he have to take it in a literal sense? Gajeel swings open the wood doors and the only person in the office is my father; there are normally people always in his office telling him the news. Either there is no new—unlikely—or this is a very secret meeting that is only meant for Gajeel, him, and me: I hate these kinds of meetings. They always end in bickering between us. My father looks up and motions us inside. 

"Come in, shut the door and sit down," he commands in a hurried whisper tone. I walk to the chair in front of his desk, letting Gajeel close the door. I hear the door click behind me and notice Gajeel in my peripheral vision. He's taking a seat in the chair next to me. 

"What is it that you wanted?" I ask, trying to get to the point so I can get out of here as soon as possible. 

"Fairy Tail is taking more and more of our property and businessmen," He grumbles out and flops papers in front of me. I give a sigh, turning my head to the side to stare at a potted plant. Possibly the only living thing in this office at all times.

"Father, I know that. That's no reason to call me here. You might be losing your mind. Take a vacation," I instruct with sass dripping from my mouth. He's going crazy because he never leaves this stupid cream-colored office.

"No, I have a plan to stop them in their tracks and destroy them...from the inside," he gives a devil grin. I turn back to him and narrow my eyes, making sure that he's actually serious. If he's not then we need to get him checked out; If he's serious this must be some plan. 

"What could possibly do that?" Gajeel inquires, leaning forward to watch my father more carefully. If he is going crazy he's not going to be easy to take: He'll put up a fight.

"Juiva: You are the key to this plan," he turns to me and grins disturbingly, almost like he's a host for the devil. A freezing ball rolls down my spine, making me cold to the core.

"How am I supposed to destroy Fairy Tail?" I ask in disbelief. I really do think that he's lost his mind. I glace and Gajeel and he seems to be in agreement with me. 

"I have files on all the top branch members. You will find a weak point and pick your way in. By any means, get into their ranks: Make them trust you with important information and destroy them!" He shouts. I sit there thinking through what he's said. It could possibly work.

"How much information is in the files for each?" I inquired, taking a deep breath. I can't believe I'm entertaining this idea of his. I look over at Gajeel. His face is squished making him looked confused. "I would be best for an infiltration mission with them because almost no one knows who I truly am," I reason.

"We have almost everything. We have where they were born, how they were raised; hell, we even have their favorite foods," he laughs maniacally. 

"I still don't know about her going in herself. If things go bad, which is a huge possibility, she would be surrounded by the enemy all by herself," Gajeel warns.

"If I need you I will call for you. Plus, I can always bring you in at any time if I feel unsafe," I speak in a gentle voice. 

"Not to mention that Juiva is a big girl now; she's able to take care of herself," my father adds, insulted. "I helped train her," he remarks. It's true but Gajeel has taught me more than he has.

"Gajeel has trained me as well. I will be fine because I've been taught by the best," I state, trying to cut any tension between the two. Truthfully, if it wasn't for Gajeel's father, he probably wouldn't be in the mafia. He always had a passion for music: Not that I've heard him sing, but I'm sure he's good.

"Fine, but if at any moment you feel unsafe, call me in and I will come," he instructs me carefully. I nod my head in understanding. It's almost as if I'm back training with him. There is no room for error or mistakes: There is only room for perfection.

"Is that all you need?" I ask my father in a business tone. He nods his head once to let me know I'm dismissed. "Good, please get me the files as soon as possible so I can look at them. I don't think time is on our side," I order and stand up. I start walking to the door, careful not to let Gajeel get too far behind me. I would hate for my father to stop him and give him more missions that he doesn't need. 

"I do have one question, Juiva," he says to my back. "Why do you look hungover?" He asks simply. His tone is what pisses me off. He knows just as well why I look hungover to him. He's the reason I went drinking in the first place after he humiliated me. 

"I think you know why," I grit out. I clench my hands to the side and feel my nails starting to pierce the skin.

"Because you don't have any self-control?" he asks sarcastically. I feel Gajeel put his hand on my shoulder to try and calm me down. I take a deep breath but that stopped working for me a long time ago. 

"I'm never enough, we cleared that before; why don't we stop while fists aren’t flying, father?" I hiss, trying to get out before I do start punching him. I walk out of the room before he can reply to my question but I hear him shout out something to me but I block out his voice. It's not that hard with the blood rushing through my body. 

"Are you ok?" Gajeel asks running up behind me. 

"I need to punch something," I tell him and continue walking. I rush out of the office building and see a plant on the stone steps. I stride up to the one on the left and just swing. It doesn't do much damage but it makes me feel better. 

"Better now?" Gajeel asks from behind me. I nod my head and try to take deep breaths to finish calming down.

"What did he say back there?" I ask because it's bothering me now. Gajeel puts his forearms up and waves his hands back in forth saying no. "Just tell me. I'm a big girl now," I quote my father. With a sigh, he puts his arms down.

"He said that if you have a boyfriend you should tell him now," Gajeel tells me. I pause to process the information. I start to shake and my shoulders start to go up and down: I can't hold it in anymore and I burst out with a laugh. I find this comment so funny my lungs start screaming at me to breathe. "I don't see the funny part," Gajeel mentions with a confused face.

"It's funny because if I actually had a boyfriend, he would be the one to know before me," I laugh out. I slowly sink to the floor and start to kick around. I can't believe that was what he said as I left; My father truly is losing it: Leading Phantom Lord might have finally made him go insane. I take a deep breath and relieved my lungs. I sit up and stare at Gajeel who is standing above me. "What about you, Gajeel? Do you have a girlfriend?" I ask from my spot on the concrete.

"Do I have a girlfriend? No, why would I have a girlfriend? I'm always working: If I'm not working I'm hanging out with you or searching for you because you disappeared again," He rants off. I had meant it as a joke but there is clearly more to this issue than he's telling. I reach my hands up for him to pull me up. He grabs my hands and tugs upwards and lifts me with ease as usual. I brush off the dirt from my pants and look at him seriously. 

"Tell me," I order. He looks at me like I've offended him. "Tell me what's the matter with you. You are clearly hiding something that you need to get off of your chest," I order. He grumbles and kicks the plant we're standing next to which is also the one I punched. 

"I don't want to talk about it with you, with anyone," he says and starts to walk back into the office. I reach for his shoulder and I force him to turn around. I have to really put my weight behind me but I eventually get him to turn. 

"I hate to do this to you but, as your superior, I order you to tell me what you're hiding," I say in my boss voice. I hate doing that to him because he deserves better respect but I need to know what's bothering him. Even if talking will make him feel better he'll never admit to it so I need him to get it out.

"It's nothing much. It's just that I have been overworking myself again. When you ran off last night I was busy worrying about you that I didn't actually get much sleep myself. Just don't run off like that again please?" He asks in an almost defeated tone. I let out the sigh I was holding in and walk up to him and give him a hug.

"I promise I'll never disappear like that again. I'll always let you know where I am," I assure him. I didn't know that me disappearing makes him worry about me so much. 

"Don't hug me," he shoves me off his in a joking manner. I let out a giggle.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot that you have a big reputation to defend," I laugh at him. I don’t need a boyfriend: No one can make me as happy as my best friend does: I know Gajeel will always be there for me and I will always be there for him.


End file.
